


Standing on Formality

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: What's in a name?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request.
> 
> **Prompter:** lucindathemaid on LJ  
>  **Prompt:** stutter

The door swung open with hardly a whisper of protest when Renji kicked it in.

 

He spared a moment to wonder when Izuru had replaced the old one with this Renji-friendly one, but only one. Momo was already here, displaying her usual psychic knowledge of his visitation habits. Whenever he decided to come visit his classmates, she always somehow beat him to the punch, showing up at Kira's house — their mutually agreeable meeting point — either before he got there or mere minutes after.

 

"Hello, Abarai-san," said Izuru.

 

Momo echoed him moments later.

 

"How many times have I told you dumbasses to call me Renji? We're classmates, don't be so formal."

 

"It's just a habit," whispered Izuru, blushing faintly.

 

Momo frowned. "You're being rude, Abarai-san — Renji."

 

"Sorry," said Renji, instantly abashed. "It's just... we're friends, you know? It makes sense that you called me that when you first met me, but now it makes me feel weird when you guys are so stiff around me. I call you Momo and Izuru, it seems only right that you'd call me Renji. Right?"

 

"I-I suppose," stuttered Kira. "I just... It's only that..."

 

"We both have very polite personalities," explained Momo in his place. "It's natural for us to be more formal than is necessary for any given situation. You understand?"

 

Renji snorted. "I guess. But seriously, you guys, call me by my given name. It creeps me out."

 

x

 

Sometimes they remembered.

 

Sometimes they didn't.

 

Even years later, when they were all lieutenants in different squads, Momo and Izuru called him by his formal name in public and sometimes in private as well, the latter mostly by accident but the former entirely intentional.

 

He never understood their need for structure and distance, but because they were his friends, he forgave it.

 

x

 

Later, years later, when they had all retired from active duty, they both called him by the name he liked.

 

There was no more need for respectful formulas between them. Now, there was only the depth of years of friendship and the experiences they had shared. They knew each other far too well to pretend distance. Though they had sometimes fought on opposites sides of the battle, it had only brought them closer in the end.

 

Hinamori rarely blushed, these days, and Kira hardly ever stuttered. Renji himself was gentler around the edges.

 

After all these years, all these trials, they were still friends.

 

At this point, it seemed that all that was left for them was to stay friends forever.

 

So they did.

  
**X**


End file.
